Tattoo
by Neko Oni
Summary: Yugi's getting a tattoo. Yugiyes, Yugi, not Yami wants a tattoo. But Grandpa says no. What's a sweet, innocent hikari to do? Sneak, of course! Shounenai yxy
1. Chapter 1

Heh, here's another new fic, inspired by a friend of mine dragging me with her while she got yet another tattoo. On her lower back. So, whilst she was screaming in agony, this lil bunny was born…

And I kid you not on the screaming. Getting inked on the spine is uberly painful. Trust me; I know.

SUMMARY: Yugi- yes, Yugi, not Yami- is determined to get a tattoo, but Grandpa stands in his way. What's a sweet, well-behaved hikari to do? Sneak, of course. .

WARNINGS: shonen-ai (boy x boy). Tattoos. Body piercings. Defying parental authority. Mild cussing.

PAIRINGS: no specific pairing or romance in general, but Yami and Yugi are very close, so I'd say YxY, and a drop of BxY (no, Yami doesn't cheat or anything, just a little casual flirting to get his way. .) Ah, and also hints of Malik x Ryou.

DISCLAIMER: Stands for entire fic. Very, very simple. Me no own. Me make no money.

NOTE: Some characters maybe OOC. I think I made gramps OOC, but having him conservative was the only way I felt this fic would really work. Ya know, 'tis just FAN-fiction, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic!

Oh, shout out to anyone whose been/or is getting inked. More power to you! If not, live vicariously through Yugi! &cheesy grin&

&&&&&&&&&&&&

TATTOO

Grandpa would kill Yugi if he knew where the small fifteen year old was. It was Saturday, and Grandpa and Yugi had come to the mall to pick Yami up from his afternoon guitar lesson. Due to the bus schedules, they had gotten here early; Yami had another fifteen minutes until his lesson was over, and that was assuming he got out on time. The girl with the rainbow dyed hair and nose ring who taught Yami had a major crush on him, and somehow Yami's lessons always ran over.

So that gave little Yugi all the time in the world to gaze into the depths of the tattoo parlor. Grandpa was busy checking out a rival game shop, and Yugi had told him he'd be at Pacsun, which was across the crowded hall.

How Yugi wanted a tattoo! Not a very big or noticeable one. He was thinking maybe a fairy, or a butterfly. He couldn't make up his mind. All he knew was he wanted one. Yami wanted one, too. Well, actually, Yami wanted several. But strict, conservative Grandpa said no. Yugi wasn't going to let that minor detail stop him, though. One design he liked was Yami's idea. His name in hieroglyphs, encircled in a pharonic cartouche, on his lower back. Yes, Yugi decided, that's the one he would get. So what if it was the same as Yami's? They were practically twins anyway.

Inside, the walls were plastered with huge, overlapping, painted on designs, making a huge, colorful collage. A customer was at the front desk, flipping through one of five huge binders of tattoo designs. Behind the desk was none other than Bakura.

The twenty two year old had short, spiky silver hair, some of which had been dyed black, and skin almost as tan as the Ishtars'. His eyes were a velvety, dark chocolate. His right eyebrow was pierced, and a long scar ran over his left eye. He had metal hoops and spikes in his ears and one spike below his bottom lip. A barbed wire tattoo encircled his muscular right bicep, and he had a skull on his left.

A college aged boy came out of the back room, holding up his shirt. An intricate tribal design weaved its way out of the top of his jeans to curl around his abdomen. The skin around it was puffed and painful looking; it had just been inked. Following him was Merik. The Egyptian's unruly blonde hair was spiked everywhere, and he had his shirt off, revealing the many tattoos he had on his upper body, mostly on his back. His entire left arm was a sleeve of interwoven tattoos that spread from his wrist and spilled over his shoulder, blending into his back and curling down onto his chest. It was a colorful attraction; Yugi had never seen anything like it- he had never seen the eldest Ishtar boy without a shirt on- and couldn't take his eyes off it.

Studying all of Merik's intricate tattoos- he even had his nipples pierced- Yugi lost track of time and didn't hear his yami and grandfather approaching. Sugoroku moved quite quickly for a portly, elderly man, his wiry mustache moving in agitation. Yami, guitar case slung over one slim shoulder, sulked along behind, arms crossed.

"Grandpa, I HATE taking the bus; it's SO uncool. I could've gotten 'Kura to give me a ride. He's got a new mustang-"

"Bakura is a bad influence. Every time you've been out with him, you've come home with another of those piercings somewhere in your body."

Behind Grandpa's back, Yami pulled a sour face. His full lips parted, revealing the braces on his teeth, and he stuck his pierced tongue out. "You let Yugi and me and out with Ryou."

"Ryou's not a jail sentence waiting to happen!"

Yami's thick black lashes widened as he rolled his crimson eyes. "I could've gotten a ride with Tristan; he gets done at the arcade soon."

"Maybe Tristan can give you a ride next week. I needed to go to the mall anyway, and I can't leave Yugi home by himself- YUGI MOTOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Yugi eeped and jumped, his small hands flying to cover his mouth, the black polish on his fingernails chipped. He smiled weakly, showing his braces and looking at his older yami instead of irate grandfather. "I-I was j-just looking…"

"You are NOT getting a tattoo, end of story. It's bad enough Yami has those holes all over him. Neither of you are going to permanently mar your skin with ink."

"B-but…" Yugi bit his soft lower lip, lowering his head and gazing at the tips of his black leather boots.

Yami came to Yugi's side, looking into the shop curiously. Bakura had headed into the back room with his customer. Merik finished his paperwork; he looked up, saw the Mutou boys, smiled fiendishly and waving, pen still in his fingers. The boys smiled back. Seeing Sugoroku's nostrils flare, Merik smirked, winked, and blew Yami a kiss. Yugi giggled. Grandpa clamped calloused hands around Yami and Yugi's small, smooth wrists and pulled them away from the tattoo shop. "Come on, we're going to miss the bus."

Yami pouted; he didn't like being manhandled. Yugi may tolerate it, but he wouldn't. He tugged himself free, then went on Grandpa's other side to Yugi. He took his hikari's small hand into his own, squeezing the tiny fingers and smiling comfortingly down at Yugi. Yugi looked up at Yami, who was almost a head taller than him, and smiled softly back. Yami made one of his faces at Grandpa, and Yugi giggled. Yami smiled.

Tbc…

&&&&&&&

I think I did make them OOC…man, does this fic really suck that bad? I don't think it's on par with my usual standards, not that that's saying much…so, anyone out there inked? Gonna get inked? Wanna? Or anyone think the YGO bishies would looks smexy inked? I know I do!


	2. Chapter 2

First order of business, thanking you uberly wonderful reviewers! I luv you guys! Ramen II, Fox Loves Shinigami, DarkandDaisuke, Toxic Hathor, Squrlie Jack, tati 1, and Atemu Yugi Lover 34

-.- It never fails. Add the involvement of Bakura or Merik, and the rating must go up. I must also add additional warnings. While writing this, my muse deviated from the outline (yesh, I even had this one pre-planned. Go me! Woot! .) and added a few naughty niblets that I'm sure you guys will enjoy.

ADDITIONAL WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: contains reference to sexual activities, aka humorous sexual innuendos, and consumption of alcohol. There's no lemons, limes, lemon flavored popsicles or lemon pie, so get your minds out of the gutters you hentais.

Yugi: &smiles innocently and sips some lemonade& It wasn't me. .

Yami: -.- no comment.

&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2: Devious Plans

Yami sat at the desk in his and Yugi's room, scribbling a note to Bakura about him and Yugi both getting tattoos. Bakura didn't own the tattoo place; his aunt did, along with a motorcycle shop. Yami had met her before, and Bakura had talked her into giving them a discount. The only problem was, Yami had gotten his belly button pierced a month ago, and he wanted his stomach to heal before he inked his back. Plus, any more body modification any time soon, and he was sure Grandpa would make good on his threat to send Yami to a convent school.

Yami curled his upper lip, the metal ball on his tongue hitting into the metal on his braces. Grandpa drove Yami up the proverbial wall and onto the ceiling with his way of treating them as if they were still little kids, not teenagers. That was why Yami also tended to rebel a lot, and why Yugi was very naïve and innocent. Ryou, too, was innocent, but the hikari's room wasn't strewn with children's toys, as Yugi's side was. Then again, Ryou also suffered from depression, but living with Bakura would screw up anyone's head.

At least Ryou was allowed to come over. Due to Bakura, they weren't allowed over Ryou's. They weren't allowed over Malik's either. Then again, they weren't close friends with Malik, but Ryou was. Ryou flitted back and forth between the groups, though Yami suspected the silver haired hikari had a crush on the platinum Egyptian.

Since Grandpa's ban on Bakura, Ryou had been serving as messenger between the two yami's, delivering their notes to each other. They didn't write each other very often; the last time had been when Yami had snuck out to go to a party with Bakura, Merik, and Malik, and where he'd also gotten his belly button pierced.

"Yamiii, I don't want to wait a whole month to get my tattoo. Pleeeeaaseeee ask Bakura if he could do mine earlier." Yugi was sitting on the bottom bunk, hugging a kitten plushy and watching the older boy with wide purple eyes.

Yami sighed and tapped the tip of his black, sparkly gel pen in agitation. "Yugi, we have to wait and let Grandpa cool down-"

"I'm not the one who got my belly pierced! Besides, the sooner we get them, the sooner they heal and Grandpa-"Yugi gasped, his eyes widening.

Yami laid his pen down, swiveling the chair sideways. "Yugi?"

A look of despair washed over his sweet cherubic features. "We're never gonna be able to get them! How are we gonna get to the mall without Grandpa?"

Yami laughed. "Simple. Take the bus."

"Grandpa always goes with us when we do that." Yugi's lower lip quivered and brought his knees up to his thin chest.

"We'll sneak out."

"During the day, when Grandpa's up? You have a hard enough time getting out when he's asleep and it's dark."

Yami's face mirrored his hikari's pout. He sucked his lower lip, frowning. Yugi had his thumb in his mouth, chewing on his nail, and both were looking down at the powder blue carpet. They both jumped when the phone ran. Since Yami was the one sitting at the desk, he grabbed it. "Hi."

"Hey, Yami, what's up?" Yami's face fell, then he plastered on a fake grin that made him look like he was sick. Anzu wasn't really a friend of theirs. She was in the same grade as Yami, eleventh, and the other kids picked on her a lot and she didn't have any friends. Yami felt sorry for her, so he talked to her and let her sit with him and his friends at lunch. Once or twice he'd even talked Jou and Honda into letting her hang out with the gang.

"It's been ages since we've talked!"

"Oh, sorry, I've been busy with-with school and…and things." Yami still had the goofy, brace bearing grin plastered on his face. Yugi muffled his giggles with his pillow. Yami shot him a dirty look and hit the speaker phone button. Yugi frowned.

"Yeah, me, too. Anyway, I was just wondering…..maybe if you aren't doing anything next Saturday evening, I have a ballet recital and I thought maybe you could come." Anzu's voice went from hesitant to rushed and excited.

"I-me and Yugi would love too, but, unfortunately, we don't have a ride-"

"Oh, that's no problem at all! I got my license this Tuesday and Daddy's letting me use his car."

"Oh, great, um-"Yami faltered, politely trying to get out of watching girls in frilly pink tutus hop around a stage. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, either.

Yugi's eyes widened and he smiled in delight as he listened. He hopped off his bed, dashed over and snatched the phone from his yami. "That sounds great. Wanna go to the mall with us before, for Yami's guitar lesson? Alrighty, see you then."

Yugi hung up the phone, squealed and danced around the room, hugging his plush kitten while Yami stared at him in shock. "Y-yugi, you can't be serious. You didn't even tell her what you plan to do! That's devious, underhanded and wrong!"

Yugi giggled. "I know. Aren't you proud?"

Yami stared at him for a moment longer. He had no problem with being devious or underhanded, but he never thought his sweet, innocent, naïve little angel would come up with something like that. He shook his head then burst out laughing. "I still can't believe you're getting a tattoo before me."

Yugi flopped down on his bed, hugging his kitty. "This is going to be so awesome! I've been saving my allowance, birthday, and Christmas money for this!"

Yami finished writing Bakura's name on the folded up note. He stood up and stretched, turned the lamp off and night light on, then climbed up onto his top bunk. "And here all I gotta do is give Bakura a hand job."

Yugi shot up, the tips of his spiky hair brushing the bottom of the top bunk. "What!!"

Yami smirked. "Good night, aibou."

"Oh, no you don't!" Yugi scrambled out of his bed, climbing up the ladder and into Yami's. He'd done this before, when he'd have nightmares, or when there was a thunderstorm, and he could see from the dim light of the night light.

Yugi lay down next to his yami and whispered in his ear. "Tell me. Come on, please."

Yami feigned sleep, so Yugi pushed and tickled him, causing the longer body to squirm. "Alright, alright, you win. You already know most of the details of that party last month. Anyway, Merik gave me this really good drink- a mudslide, he called it. I had a couple of them. Bakura told me I'd look pretty with a star in my tummy, and, well, one thing lead to another and… lets just say I didn't pay him in cash."

Yugi gasped. "Yami, you didn't!"

Yugi's breath was warm on Yami's skin. "No! No! I kept my pants on. I just had my hand down his." Yami felt his face grow warm in the darkness. Yugi's went red, too.

"Yamii!!"

"Shh! It's nothing serious."

"I'm afraid to ask what your payment for your tongue was."

"I just let Merik kiss me."

"What?!"

Yami giggled and wrapped his arms around his shocked hikari. Yugi nestled against him, head tucked under his chin while Yami tucked the covers around them.

Tbc…

&&&&&&&&

Yugi: Review if you think my yami's a slut! .

Yami: I'm not a slut.

No, you're a whore. Prostitute. Floozy. Skank. Tramp. Jezebel.

Yami: like you have any room to talk.

Yugi: I'm the only innocent one here. angelic smile

Oni and Yami: …….. no comment

Yugi: -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hello again! I hope all you lovely readers (and especially you much-loved reviewers) are enjoying this-

Yami: Are not. Do you think anyone's even still reading this garbage?

…..

Yami: I didn't think so

-.- I hate you.

Yami: good. -.- now put us both out of our misery and start that piece of crap you call a fic.

&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3: To be Popular

The week flew by quickly. Saturday rolled around and found Yami and Yugi at the mall with Anzu. They were sitting by one of the fountains. Yami's guitar case rested between his legs and Yugi fidgeted excitedly next to him while they waited for Anzu, who was trying to order a no-salt, low carb, fat free pretzel from a snack vendor.

"You're going to have to tell her soon, tenchi. It's almost time for your appointment."

Yugi blushed and looked down at his sneakered toes. He really did feel bad for using Anzu like that, but he couldn't find any other way. He couldn't tell her over the phone because Grandpa might somehow over hear- he'd taken to listening in on their phone calls ever since Yami started sneaking out, which only encouraged Yami to sneak out more.

"Tell me what?" Anzu came over, sipping a water.

Yami gave Yugi a pointed look and fiddled with the clasps on his guitar case. Yugi gulped, his eyes widened and his head flew up to look up at Anzu. "I-well-since we were out this way, I-I thought I'd go and get a tattoo…"

Anzu made a disgusted face. "Tattoos are gross, disgusting, and belong on big, smelly bikers and truckers. Why do you want to ruin your body?"

Yugi looked down at his toes again, face red. "I know everyone doesn't like them, but it's my body, and I think they're pretty."

"If I had known you were planning this, I wouldn't have taken you." She twisted the cap back on her water. "And I suppose you approve?" She narrowed her eyes at Yami.

Yami narrowed them back. "Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, as soon as my belly button heals, I'm getting a tattoo, too."

"Is that so?" She asked archly, her back stiffening.

"Did someone mention a tattoo?" A girl clad in purple, with blonde hair, big boobs, and too much make up, came over to them. She was a couple of years older than them, around the same age as Bakura, and in college. "Hey, Yami, how's the belly?"

"Yami, you know Mai?!" Anzu's jaw dropped open in shock. She had been in tenth grade when Mai was a senior. Even though Mai had already graduated, she was still famous at the highschool. Her wild parties were legendary. Mai was the complete definition of cool. Now, she, Anzu, could tell all the girls in her ballet class and at school she'd met Mai.

Mai gave Yami a friendly hug. Trying not to gag from her over powering perfume, Yami talked to Anzu over Mai's shoulder. "Yeah, I've hung out with her at some of Merik's parties."

"And what a party that last one was! Too bad your gramps grounded you last month; you could've come to mine."

Anzu was staring avidly at Mai. Yugi giggled.

Mai pulled away from Yami and glanced at Yugi and Anzu. "Now, whose getting a tattoo? What kind, and where at?" She looked expectantly at Yami.

Yami just smiled and put an arm around Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi."

Mai focused on him now. "Ah, Yami's mentioned you."

Yugi looked down at his toes again and blushed, swinging his legs, which were too short to touch the ground, back and forth. "My name, in hieroglyphs, on my back. You know, ancient Egyptian." He peered up at her through his thick eyelashes and explained at her puzzled face.

"Oh. Needle on the spine really hurts." She winked. "I'd know."

Anzu nervously tapped her fingers off her thigh. She wanted so badly to say something to this goddess of cool, to get Mai's attention, but she didn't know what to say. The words stuck in her throat and her brain was out of order.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Nice seeing you, Yami-"

"TATTOOS ARE COOL!" Anzu blurted out, desperate to keep Mai here and get her attention.

Yugi and Mai gave her an odd look. Yami just leaned back against the bench, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are they?"

"Y-yeah." Anzu blushed, aware she'd made a complete fool of herself. "I-I'm going to get one, too. Not today, I'm waiting f-for Yami…we're gonna get one together."

Mai raised a skeptical eyebrow, then dismissed the unknown girl from her attention. "Anyway, I'm going to Victoria's Secret. Bra and panty sale. I'd ask you to come, but last time I checked, you weren't into women's lingerie, Yami." She started to walk away. "Oh, hey, I'm having another party in a couple of weeks. You should try to come. And bring Yugi with ya!" She waved as she walked away.

Yugi blinked, not quite sure what to make of Mai. Superficial and shallow to be sure, yet somehow she was also…entertaining… to be around. Yami just laughed and waved her off, checking his watch. "Hey, Yugi, we gotta go now."

"Oi, Anzu, we're heading up to the tattoo place now. Coming?"

Anzu hungrily watched Mai leave. She shook her head and looked at Yami. "Huh? Eh…sorry, but I…I need to buy some panties…I'll catch you guys later!" Breathing rapidly in her excitement, she rushed off after Mai.

Yugi stared at her as she took off. "Is she always like that?" He looked up at his yami, who had stood up and was stretching.

"Yeah. Anzu's a nice girl, but a flake. She's a little awkward, too." Yami slung his guitar case over his shoulder. "Today's lesson seemed so long, especially with her just staring at the girl's rainbow hair the entire time."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It flew for me." He hopped up, doing a nervous little jig and grasping Yami's hand with both of his small ones. "I-I hope this isn't gonna hurt too bad…"

Yami smiled down at him, squeezing his hands reassuringly. "Having second thoughts?"

Yugi quickly shook his head, sidling closer to Yami. "N-no." He paused for a moment. "This can't be as bad as a shot at the doctor's. Can it?"

Yami made a non-committal shake of his head and adjusted one of the rubber bands on his braces. "I still think you should wait for me. Then, you can watch me getting it done and see if how you feel about it changes."

Yugi clung tighter to Yami's slim fingers. He bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes in determination. "N-no. Pain or no pain, I want a tattoo. Kura's got some, and Merik's got a lot. It can't be that bad."

Tbc…

&&&&&&&&

Yami: Do NOT review. It makes the idiot happy and does nothing but encourage her to write more-

Yugi: Yami! Be nice!

Yami: ….

Yugi: Plz review! Oni loves getting reviews, and appreciates them very much. uberly kawaii smile


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all you wonderful reviewers! Domo Arigato to wild4rose7cool, Ramen II, peguena, Atemu Yugi Lover 34, and Arion Girl. You guys rox!

&&&&&&&&

Bakura grinned evilly, his dark chocolate eyes oozing poison. " We started thinking you'd chicken out."

Yugi bit his lip, still clinging to Yami's hand as they entered. He was starting to have a change of heart. He must be insane if he was going to let Bakura near him with a sharp, pointy object that was going to inject ink into his skin. Yugi knew it was going to hurt, and he didn't like pain. He didn't like being grounded or yelled at, either; both were sure to happen once Grandpa found out.

"Kura, shut up." Yami rolled his eyes at Bakura's melodrama. Bakura snorted in response.

Yugi had come this far; he couldn't turn back now. He knew he'd regret it. He'd fought so hard, pushed so far; he didn't want to throw all that away just because he was scared. Besides, he'd never live it down. Yugi puckered his pink lips, squeezed Yami's hand, and looked into Bakura's dark eyes. "I'm not backing down."

Merik hung up the phone and leaned across the desk and Bakura. "Good to hear it." He grinned, lilac eyes raking over the little one. Yugi took a step closer to Yami. Merik laughed. "Most virgins are nervous their first time. Yami wasn't, though."

Yugi's eyes widened and a rose blush blossomed on his cheeks.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of virgin."

"O-oh." Yugi still pressed himself against Yami, who kissed the top of his head.

"If you really don't want to, Yugi, it's not too late to change your mind."

"N-no, I want t-to."

"Stop being such a prude, Yami. As I recall, you couldn't wait to get your first piercing. Then again, you were drunk at the time." Yami blushed as Merik gave him a knowing look.

Bakura pushed Merik out of his way and finished shuffling papers around, though it was still a mess. "Enough bullshitting. Lets get this party started."

"OI, MALIK!" Merik straightened up, conscious to put his butt in the seated Bakura's face. "YUGI'S HERE."

Yugi's eyes widened. "M-Malik?!"

"Relax. My hikari's more…gentle…than me Bakura. I figured you'd want him. Yami didn't even feel it when Malik did his ears."

"O-oh. Thanks." Yugi gave the blonde Egyptian a small half smile.

"Want me to come back with you?" Yami started to pull his hand out of Yugi's grasp; their skin was starting to sweat.

"Yes." Yugi snatched Yami's hand back, and the older boy just looked resigned.

"Come on this way." Malik poked his head out of the back and motioned them in.

"Hey, Ryou, come watch the desk for us while we go get some lunch before our appointments arrive." Bakura called out, and shy little Ryou sidled past Malik, smiled at Yugi and Yami, and sat at the desk, frowning when he saw the disarray.

"Bakura! I just organized that an hour ago!"

Merik was already at the door. Bakura just shrugged. "You finished cleaning up the corner room, right?"

Ryou gave him a dark look. "Yes, I finished cleaning up YOUR mess. As always."

Yugi gave him a sympathetic look as he and his yami followed Malik into one of the small booths in the back, Yugi tightly cleaving to his Yami's hand.

Tbc…..

&&&&&&&&

Review and either Bakura or Merik will give you a tattoo! (eh, well, not really, but you can always pretend. .)


	5. Chapter 5

Tears of pain rolled down Yugi's round little cheeks, and used, crumpled tissues were scattered around the garbage can. Yami sat in a chair with a tissue box in his lap, wiping the tears from his hikari's face. Yugi sat backwards in his chair, his chest leaning against its back, his shirt rolled up and his pants lowered a few inches. His lower back was exposed, his freshly inked skin starting to swell and leak blood plasma and other fluids.

It hurt much more than Yugi had expected, especially when the vibrating needle pressed into the skin above his spine. That had been sheer agony. Every so often, Malik had to stop and let Yugi catch his breath because he was in so much pain. At first his little body had been tense, in shock, then as the tattoo spread, the skin felt tingly and almost numb. Now, raw and exposed to the air, it felt like it was burning. It hurt worse afterwards than while he was getting it done.

"Feeling any better?" Yami dabbed at one of Yugi's closed eyes. His little hikari nodded. Yugi hadn't screamed; he'd just cried and clung to Yami's hands like they were a lifeline. Yami was sure his petite angel had crushed his finger bones.

Yami still couldn't believe his Yugi, sweet, rule-abiding little Yugi, had gotten a tattoo. And before him, no less! Yami was shocked, but proud. And the design came out really nice, too. The colors were brilliant and bright, well executed. Malik really knew what he was doing.

Yami looked over his bony shoulder. Malik was cleaning up and disposing of the needles. "When I get my tattoo, I want you to do it."

Malik laughed and scratched the back of his head. "We'll have to see what my yami and Bakura says."

Yami snorted. "Like I care. I'll just bat my lashes and Kura'll let me." Malik laughed again and went back to cleaning, and Yami back to comforting Yugi.

Speaking of the devils, Bakura and Merik poked their heads in. Malik glanced up. "Whose manning the front desk?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ryou's there, fussing and fidgeting as usual."

"Well, if you wouldn't keep making messes, Ryou wouldn't have to keep cleaning. You know, one of these days he's gonna let you have it." Yami said, throwing another used tissue in the garbage can.

Merik snorted with laughter. Malik sent his insane yami a dark look. Merik promptly shut up while Bakura merely rolled his eyes again.

Merik peered at Yugi's back, admiring his hikari's handiwork. Malik could be absolutely stunning when he wanted to. "Nice job. I'm surprised the little runt went through with it. And we didn't hear him screaming bloody murder."

Yugi glared. "Hey! Watch it, buster!"

Merik stepped back, laughing. "Ooh, hikari's getting all fired up! Save me, Yami!" He said melodramatically.

Yami snorted. "No, I won't. It'd be funny to see him kick your ass."

Merik gave a derisive laugh. "As if."

"BAKUURAAAA!" Everyone winced at the unusually loud tone. Who knew passive, gentle Ryou could scream? "MEERIIIK!!"

Malik suddenly looked down at his watch. "Oh, look at that. Time for lunch break!" He quickly stood up, leaving the ink caps askew. He left just as Ryou came in, hands on his hips, death in those doe brown eyes. He was holding vanilla folders, once well organized, now in complete disarray. Merik and Bakura both looked distinctly uncomfortable. No amount of cussing, crude jokes, and vulgar behavior were going to get them out of this.

With Ryou's entrance, the room got unbearably, threateningly silent. Yami took hold of Yugi's small hand and pulled him none too gently to his feet. Yugi winced in pain as his shirt fell down. "Yami!"

Yami squeezed his hand in apology and flashed everyone a brilliant smile, revealing the metal wires and brackets on his teeth. "Well, it's been a slice, but Tristan's shift at the arcade is almost done, so we gotta fly." Yami couldn't get them out of there fast enough.

& & & &

Yami and Yugi sat at a round table in the food court, sipping on chocolate and strawberry milkshakes from Arby's. The arcade was across from the food court in the mall, and they were at one of the tables closest to it, so Tristan would have no trouble seeing them when he got off work.

Yugi swung his legs back and forth, his feet a few inches off the ground. He hated being small. He was seated carefully; his back was still on fire! He had no idea how he was going to explain his odd behavior to Grandpa…GRANDPA! Yugi's heart skipped a beat. "Yami! What if Anzu tells Grandpa? She works at the bingo he goes to every Monday night!" Yugi's head tilted back sharply, panicked violet eyes desperately seeking Yami's crimson ones.

Yami put an arm around his hikari's thin shoulders, feeling the fragile bones shift as he drew the smaller body close to him. He swallowed his mouthful of milkshake before speaking. "She won't say anything, tenchi. We're the only friends she has. She won't betray us. Besides, you saw how quickly she changed her mind about tattoos when she saw how much Mai liked them. And Anzu, apparently, likes Mai. So, she'll pretend to like whatever Mai likes." Yami curled his upper lip in disgust. "She'll come around soon enough. Meanwhile, enjoy her absence."

Yugi chewed his lower lip, the soft flesh pressing on his braces. "B-but what will we tell Grandpa?"

"Don't worry about Gramps. We have until summer. We'll just have to be careful not to let him see your back. Besides, by the time warmer weather gets here, along with swimming, going shirtless, all those fun summer things, I'll have my tattoo, too."

"B-but…oh, I don't know, Yami…I-I don't think I should've gotten it…" Yugi's lower lip trembled and he lowered his gaze.

Yami kissed the top of his head. "What Grandpa doesn't know, can't hurt us. All we gotta do is make sure he doesn't know."

"I guess so…He still doesn't know about some of your piercings, does he?" Yami shook his head, and Yugi felt better. He took a big sip of his milkshake. All he had to do was trust Yami. Yami could help him hide this from Grandpa. Yugi smiled up at his Yami around his straw. "Arigato."

Yami smiled back. "You're welcome, tenchi."

"Hey guys! You won't believe what I say today when I was on break. Mai-yes, the Mai- walked past, and Anzu Mizaki was trailing along behind her! I so gotta lay off the beers." As Tristan approached, Yami and Yugi stood up, still holding hands.

Tristan raked his eyes over Yami's hot, slim form and beautiful face. "So, where'd you get the tattoo?"

Yami smiled and Yugi blushed. "Actually, Yugi did."

Tristan's jaw dropped. Yugi giggled. "Aw, man, what a day! I've REALLY gotta lay off the beers. Jou's NEVER going to believe this!"

He put an arm around Yami's shoulders, loving the feel of Yami pressed against him. Yami squeezed Yugi's hand. Yugi continued to giggle and sip on his milkshake.

Owari

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes, yes yes, 'tis the end end end! . Well, this one wasn't too long of a fic!


End file.
